Contrast
by Snickering Gremlin
Summary: She inhabits the darkest and dirtiest parts of the city. Living with the dirty rats that fall into this damned hole yet everything about her doesn't quite belong there.


I needed to be home tonight. It won't be long now before I have to move out. What a shame, I really liked it here. It was hot and sticky from where I was standing. I could tell it was twilight when people started coming in and started dancing, drinking. This night was going to be fun.

The club had poor air conditioning and a decent sound system but this was my place, for now. The house mix started to pound through my chest and it felt good. Sweat danced down the side of my cheek as I stepped onto my stage, my home court. I moved and the rhythmic beat moved with me. I was in a trance, a smile played upon my lips and I was home.

As the night went on I felt stares boring onto me. I could only imagine how they looked at me; lustful, disgusted, envious but who cares? I was having the time of my life.

Until I felt a warm touch grace my shoulder. I stiffened under its grasp and in return, it too hardened into a grip. I turned to face whoever touched me.

"What the hell, man?" I snapped.

And then there he stood.

_He_ stood there

Who did? _The _UCHIHA Sasuke

'_Oh shit_' and then it happened. Everything around me blurred all I could see was him. And I noticed we were mere inches apart and I stood there gaping up at him._ Smooth.__  
_  
Who was Uchiha Sasuke anyway? Well for starters here's what I got:

First, he is filthy rich and I'm talking about the _I-got-ten-thousand-Lamborghini's _rich. His dad owns this prestigious company. It's literally a second Mafia which leads us to

Number two, he's famous. Mafia Lord's son _no duh_

Third, he is very, very, shockingly, disturbingly beautiful. The bimbo council gave him a twenty out of ten score on their hotness scale.

It is scary how many bimbos he attracts (some, I might add, are happily married to fellow male bimbos and have had a few babies). He is also a master of the art of Jackass-ery that to the naked eye he looks "cool", under a microscope he has as many germs as any other hobo out there except his germs are _sexy._

_Shudder_. Maybe that's why my skin was tingling when he touched me but I know he didn't come here to dance (ehem.. grind) with me. He wanted something that apparently I had. That I _stole._

"Hand it over, Sakura" he stared…neigh… **glared** at me in annoyance.

"Fine, Fine" some people are just so touchy. "After Sakura's done with what she's doing , mm'kay?"

I turned to resume to doing what I did best but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm and continued to angrily… how should I say it? Undress me with his eyes (yes, staring).

"Now" I twisted on the balls of my feet and faced him. Now there's something to feel tingly about. He was about 6'2 and I was what? 5'7 or bodies were inches from each other. Just when I made him think I was going to say something very important

I ran the hell outta there.  
Damn pretty boy ruining _my_ sexy time.

Why did it have to be rush hour when this happens? Fate hates me. It was dark and the air I breathed was very humid the streets overflowed with people shouting, laughing, talking going about their business.

I pushed my and carved my way into the crowd making an intricate pattern of zigzags. I could lose rich boys don't usually run like this right? They had limos,butlers and maids. I could barely stretch my limbs but this could work. I was optimistic, I had to be. I looked behind me to see if he had caught up to me.

Nowhere in sight. I smirked inwardly to myself. Score one for team Haruno Sakura!

**CRASH**

I squinted up and then I realized _I was dead wrong_.

There were many things I knew about Uchiha Sasuke, he's rich, famous and devilishly handsome but what I didn't know about him was his inhuman speed and uncanny sense of timing. _Woah..._

I didn't notice but he knew. I ended up crashing into him in a deserted alley. How cliche.

* * *

**A/N:**

After my author's coma this is the only thing I could come up with. R&r please. I will -and not might- WILL post the next chapter on 1-17-2010 since school starts tomorrow.

Barnacles


End file.
